


Футбольное поле

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Эй, парни, вы мои трусы не видели? — спрашивает Лухан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Футбольное поле

В футбольном клубе заканчивается тренировка, и игроки шумной толпой заполняют помещение. Самый большой тормоз Лухан последним заходит, последним идет в душ и последним одевается. И если половина парней уже уходит домой, то он так и продолжает копаться в сумке со сменкой.

— Эй, парни, вы мои трусы не видели? — спрашивает Лухан.  
— Нет, и хорошо, что не видели, — ржет команда.

Парень носится по всей раздевалке в одном полотенце, но белье так и не находит. Он остается совсем один, и все же решает, что забыл их дома, такое случается время от времени. Ему приходится надеть джинсы на голое тело.

Лухан решает срезать через футбольное поле, чтобы быстрее дойти домой. Уже светят фонари, темновато на улице. Он направляется к трибунам, как слышит очень странные звуки. Как будто кто-то дрочит. Лухан переходит в режим ниндзя-камикадзе и, пригибаясь к земле, аккуратно идет на звуки. Он приседает, замечая, что на пару ярусов выше, практически под лавкой, лежит черная фигура. Никаких сомнений, что это человек и чем он занимается.

Нормальные люди прошли бы мимо или, в крайнем случае, вызвали бы полицию, но Лухана на то и зовут оленем, что иногда он ведет себя соответствующе. Парень перескакивает лавки со скоростью звука и встает над нарушителем.

— Ага! — радостно орет Лухан, нависая над пацаном.  
На него растерянно смотрит очень плохой мальчик О Сехун, которого терпеть не могут учителя за радужные волосы и отвратительную дисциплину. У Сехуна расстегнуты штаны, на ладони сперма, а к носу прижаты знакомые Лухану трусы.

— Знаешь, они были чистые, — замечает свою пропажу парень. — Не знаю, что ты там унюхал, но это был не я. Или ты ради моего кондиционера для белья спер?  
— Дурак, — смущается Сехун.  
— Трусы-то отдай.

Возвратив свое белье, Лухан расстегивает джинсы и снимает их, не вытаскивая ноги из кроссовок. Ничуть не стесняясь офигевшего Сехуна, он натягивает трусы, долго пытается пропихнуть обувь в брючины, но справляется с одеждой. О в это время тоже приводит себя в порядок и стоит рядом, весь поникший и красный.

— Прошлые разы — твоя работа?

Сехун кивает.

— И на кой хрен ты воруешь чистое белье?  
— Я думал, ты его уже носил, хён.  
— Ну ладно. Пошли.

Лухан разворачивается и возвращается на путь домой.

— Куда?

Сехун его догоняет и идет рядом, невесомо касаясь локтем. Лухан перехватывает его руку и сплетает пальцы.

— Ко мне домой, я тебе грязное дам. Заодно потом постираешь, а то мне влом.


End file.
